


Maintenance Session

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, dom!akechi, maintenance spanking, sub!Akira, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akechi gives Akira his first maintenance spanking so he remembers what happens to bad boys in between punishments.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	Maintenance Session

Goro took Akira’s hand and led him to the bedroom. “You ready?” he asked, turning and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. Akira closed his eyes and felt a wave of warm affection pass over him as he nodded. Goro began removing Akira’s clothing slowly, pausing every so often to press kisses as he went and murmuring praise. Akira shivered as he was stripped down to his boxers. Goro took his hand and sat on the bed. “Over my lap honey,” he said encouragingly, rubbings gentle circles over Akira’s hips.

Akira shivered, though not from the temperature. This would be the first session trying out Goro’s suggested ‘maintenance spanking’, and thankfully unlike a punishment session, the room was warm and Goro was showing nothing but affection. He thought back to the first conversation around the idea as he laid himself over Goro’s lap.

_Akira squirmed as he sat in Goro’s lap, his poor beaten bottom making it impossible to get comfortable. It had been a day since his punishment, but the session had been very intense; Goro’s hand, the hairbrush, and a thick paddle with holes in it had left him with bruises and welts and a few light skin breaks. Goro chuckled at his struggle and held him in place, preventing him from getting up and finding relief. “I think I like these sounds, maybe I should punish you more often.”_

_Akira whined in distressed. “Please no, I’ll be good.”_

“ _Oh I know you are now. But you forget sometimes and I have to make sure you remember.” Goro paused in thought. “Maybe I should help you remember more often. I think I’ll add in a weekly maintenance spanking so you and your wonderful ass remember what happens to bad boys.” Akira let out another whimper and buried his face into Goro’s shoulder. “Don’t worry baby, nothing as serious as a punishment session. Just a little reminder for you.”_

Now over Goro’s lap and unsure of what was coming, Akira felt distress settling in. Goro sensed his panic and rubbed his butt gently. “Shh, it’s okay honey. You still get your safeword and you don’t have to count at all. Just relax and let go for me okay?”

Akira let a deep breath. “Okay,” he said in a small voice. “I’m ready.”

Goro gave his head an affectionate rub as he lifted his hand. He swung.

_SMACK._

Akira squeaked and then moaned as Goro ran his hand over his butt. Huh. That was gentler than he expected. It felt...nice if he was honest. It stung, but not in an unbearable way and he was sure Goro was holding back most of his strength. He wasn’t even sure if there was a handprint from that,  especially with his boxers in the way taking some of the hit.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Goro praised as he laid another hit down. He was starting slow and light for now, saying more encouraging words every few hits and rubbing often. To help Akira understand the difference between punishment and maintenance, he planned to start lightly with Akira’s boxers shielding him until he was about 50 hits in. He didn’t want to rush too much like he would when punishing, he wanted Akira to understand that this was a loving act. 

By the time he’d hit 50, Akira was a moaning, melting mess. He was hugging a pillow but he didn’t seem to be trying to hide away in it or muffle his sounds. Goro gave his head another ruffle and rubbed his bottom again. “Lift your hips, love,” he said quietly. Akira didn’t hesitate to lift up and Goro began inching his boxers off. “Good boy.” Looking at his butt with no barrier, he saw very vague handprints forming in the light pink. What a wonderful sight. He pushed Akira’s hips down again and felt his boyfriend’s cock semi-hard and poking his lap. He raised his hand and started a new round of hits.

Akira jolted forward with a loud moan. His bottom was warmed up to the point that the hit was a pleasurable sting, the pain a welcome feeling. His mind was already feeling fuzzy and he found himself falling down in the warmth. This was nothing like what he was expecting; he could feel Goro’s love and affection spread through him with every slap.

Goro felt himself getting hard watching Akira’s ass jiggle and ripple from the slaps, the handprints getting a bit darker but not bruising. He paused to rub often, feeling the warmth radiate off the tender skin and admiring the way Akira’s hips lifted occasionally to chase his hand. He wasn’t sure if Akira was even aware he was doing that, probably just chasing the pleasure he knew he’d get from the gentle touch against his reddened bottom.

“Akira,” Goro called as he neared the end of this set of 50. His boyfriend gave a small whine in acknowledgment and Goro suppressed a chuckle. “Do you understand why I’m doing this?” No response. That was about what he expected. “It’s to remind you,” he placed a sharper hit and watched as Akira’s face twisted in pain, “what happens to bad boys. I know you don’t want to be a bad boy for me, right love?” he began hitting harder and faster.

Akira whimpered in distress and began squirming a bit. “I’m not, I won’t, I’ll be good, I promise,” he whined, barely processing what he was saying. He’d say anything to get the harder hits to let up and get more affection.

Goro stopped and rubbed at his butt again. “I know you will be. We’re almost done baby, just one thing left,” he promised and reached over to the table by the bed. He grabbed the wooden spoon they’d bought just for the bedroom and rubbed it over Akira’s butt. Goro could see the moment Akira realized what it was, his eyes shooting open and his head turning to look back in fear and a bit of excitement. Goro kept rubbing light circles with the implement as he explained what was coming. “I thought it would be good for you to feel what really can happen to bad boys for a little bit too,” he said and grinned.

Akira let out a resigned whimper and dropped his head into the pillow. “Yes sir,” he said meekly, resigning his bottom to its sore fate.

Goro gave his low back an encouraging rub and raised the spoon. The sound of the hit was more muffled and thuddy than something like the hairbrush would have been, but he knew the pain was just as bad. 

“Ahh!” Akira gasped. The thuddy feeling spread through the round mark the spoon left, not as sharp or stingy but still enough to have his hips jumping. He felt tears come to his eyes as Goro began a steady pace, not using his full strength and instead letting the speed and weight of the spoon abuse his poor ass. He tried to count in his head but his mind felt so fuzzy, he kept losing track every time Goro changed the rhythm or intensity of the hits. All he knew was it must have been at least 40 by now.

Goro kept things even between each cheek for a few minutes, then changed his grip to a lighter one and began given very fast, light, and stingy hits in focus spots. He started with Akira’s right cheek, moving the spoon around in the same three spots. The speed had him giving three hits a second, small bruises forming in the deep red circles. Akira’s legs were kicking lightly and he added a quick, sharp hit to the back of his thigh every so often as a warning to settle down. Akira let out a sob at those.

Once he could hear Akira crying steadily for a couple minutes, he switched to his left cheek to give it the same treatment. Akira seemed to sag into the pillow at that, more relieved that a fresh side was taking it and his right side could have a break. Goro grinned, knowing the relief wouldn’t last long.

Akira continued crying into the pillow. He could feel his heartbeat wildly and felt the pulsing of it in his right cheek from how much blood had rushed to the poor tender area. He tried to focus on that pain to avoid losing himself in the growing soreness being added to his left, but he couldn’t control it. By the time Goro was rubbing his bottom with the spoon and giving him quiet praises he was sobbing into the pillow. He couldn’t tell what was worse; the pain in his bottom or the cold hits he’d received on the back of his thighs or the aching in his hardened cock, desperate to finish. “Please, please daddy, I’ve been good, I’ll be a good boy, I will,” he begged, not even sure what he was begging for.

Goro put the spoon aside and lifted his boyfriend up to sit in his lap. Akira wailed at the feeling of his sore bottom coming into contact with Goro’s pants. “You did so well honey, you’re such a good boy,” he praised and wrapped a hand around Akira’s cock. Akira gasped as he began to stroke, squirming and pushing himself further down in pain and pleasure as he tried to get more from Goro and ended up pushing his ass into his boyfriend more and more. A few strokes more and Akira shrieked as he came, then sobbed as Goro kept going after.

“Please, no more, it’s too much,” he wailed. "Daddy, please!"  


“Shh,” Goro gave one final stroke and wrapped his arms around Akira as Akira sagged into him completely. It was as if holding up his own weight would be too much and Goro was the only thing keeping him from melting into the ground. Goro pressed a kiss to his forehead before picking him and laying him out on the bed on his stomach. “I’ll be right back,” he promised getting up to get a wet washcloth and some lotion. After cleaning Akira’s cum off both them he began rubbing the lotion into the tender skin.

Akira hissed and a several more tears leaked out, the cooling feeling overwhelming him. As the lotion helped sooth him, Goro lifted him up a bit to slide under him, then moved Akira onto his chest. “Such a good boy for me, I knew you could take it,” he praised, running his hands up and down Akira’s back as they cuddled and he waited for Akira’s crying to settle. After a few moments Akira took a few deep breathes and then nuzzled into Goro’s chest, closing his eyes and seeming to doze off. “Get some rest love, I’ll take care of you when you wake up,” Goro whispered, already planning  cuddles in a warm bath for later.


End file.
